


Hold

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Stargazing, tumblr drabble, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce





	Hold

"So, what do you want to do now, Alphy?" Undyne wondered softly, trailing her fingertips up and down Alphys's back as they sat on the sand on the beach, stargazing.

"Please, hold me," Alphys said softly, her eyes averted on the starry nightsky. "Just hold me?"

Undyne nodded and wrapped her arms around Alphys, pulling her close and smiling toothily. Alphys hugged back tight in reply, surprising Undyne, and then she sniffled, once. Undyne's eye opened at that, and she looked down, just as Alphys hid her face in her shoulder.

"Alphy? What's the matter?"

"N-nothing," Alphys admitted, her voice choked. "I'm-I'm just doing s-stupd n-never mind..."

"No, Alphy, I do mind. You're crying for star's sake! What's the matter?" Her voice was soft despite her words, and Alphys made a sound akin to a laugh mixed with a soft sob, nuzzling her head closer and to the crook of Undyne's neck.

"I'm-I'm just...over-overwhelmed, Undyne... I'm s-so happy..." She reached up to brush her tears away. "W-with the families and the-the barrier... And-and after today I just..." She let out a soft giggle, shaking her head, before she looked back up at Undyne, her eyes bright with tears but shining, a smile on her face. "Thank you, Undyne."

Undyne grinned, but only to hide the fact a lump had formed in her throat and that her eye was wavering with tears. She reached up and gently cupped Alphys's cheek, pressing her forehead to hers. "Alphy, I love you."

Alphys blushed deeply at that, then smiled softer. "I love you too, Undyne."

Undyne smiled wider at that, then put an arm around Alphys's shoulders and pulled her closer gently, and Alphys rested against her with a soft, contended sigh, feeling as if one of her dreams had finally come true.


End file.
